


A Pina Colada to Numb the Pain?

by KittiDot



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittiDot/pseuds/KittiDot
Summary: Kitty, our Love Island Game MC, has finally snapped. The boy she cares about seems to frequently forget about her. Nope are exhausting. And no one will give her 2 minutes of peace.Armed with stolen cocktails and a seething pit of rage Kitty is determined to have a relaxing morning by herself.The islanders might have a different plan.Please note: this story contains lots of swears and some smutty references, but isn't fluff or smut. It does contain a lot of rage, and is intended to be some comic relief for anyone suffering from character amnesia in the game or just wants to be the centre of attention for once!All characters belong to Fusebox. And this was written with absolute love for the game and the characters.





	A Pina Colada to Numb the Pain?

The lights came on suddenly in the villa bedroom and Kitty groaned. Henrik was already out of bed and a quick look around the bedroom confirmed that Chelsea was AWOL too.

Not that it mattered. Yesterday Kitty had issued Henrik with a permanent parking permit for the friendzone. And that's where she intended to keep him. She had other...things...on her mind. But those things had stopped her sleeping all night and had left a ball of tension in her stomach so big that the thought of getting out of bed seemed like too much effort.

"....take things slow..."

Kitty tried pulling the duvet back over her head to block out both the light and the words. But it didn't work. The darkness just made them louder.

Fuck this shit.

There were two options for how to play today. A choose your own adventure.

Option 1 - go left and smile at everyone all day. Clapping like a demented seal every time Nope do anything. Anyfuckingthing. Grafting on the boy with the killer amnesia. Watching Chelsea hit on Henrik with the subtlety of a pink spandex-clad sledgehammer.

Or

Option 2 - go right and drink some breakfast Pina Colada that was left in the fridge from last night (before the damn crew arrive to remove it) and spend the day sunbathing in tranquil peace. Mourn the loss of beautiful Priya. And tell everyone else to back the hell off.

The best option was clear and Kitty climbed out of bed, got changed into her favourite green bikini and put on her biggest pair of sunglasses. Without a word to anyone, she marched with purpose out to the kitchen. Lottie and Bobby were making breakfast for everyone. Again. The sight of the two of them turning making breakfast into some kind of foreplay felt like a kick to the stomach at first. But then it just strengthened her resolve. Fuck them and their stupid flirtations.

Bobby smiled as he saw Kitty approaching.

'Hey, Kitty. We're making waffles? What do you....'

His voice trailed off and his mouth formed a startled little 'O' as Kitty walked straight past him without a word. The pitcher of cocktail and a glass were located with lightning speed and before anyone could say a single damn word Kitty was sashaying her way across the lawn to the furthest sun lounger.

It felt good. Kitty could hear the shocked murmur behind her and feel all sets of eyes burning into the back of her head. Gary was walking towards her, oblivious of what had just happened. He started to smile.

'Hey...'

His eyes caught sight of the pitcher and the look of furious rage plastered on her face and he closed his mouth and gave Kitty a nod and a wink which said 'I get where you're at' and he stood aside, bowing as she passed, to avoid interrupting the strut of righteous anger Kitty had mastered at that moment.

She loved Gary so much. Unfortunately, it was the kind of love you feel for your best bro. Not a fanny flutter in sight.

With a few more strides Kitty reached the lounger, sat and poured her first glass. As she looked around she appreciated again just how incredibly beautiful the villa location was. A powerful desire to just go and explore the local area hit her like a wave. But that act of rebellion could wait for another day. Today was all about the pure joy of a breakfast mix of pineapple, rum and coconut.

A few slips later Kitty laid her head back and gave in to the tiredness that had been making her body ache since Casa Amor.

She was awoken by a gentle cough and the sense that the sun was being blocked by a giant force. As she opened her eyes, she realised that force was actually Noah who now stood between her and the morning sun. Noah was truly a beautiful sight at any time of the day.

'Kitty..I um...I hope I'm not disturbing you but I'd really like to ask for your advice about something'

Kitty wasn't listening to the words. The first buzz of rum had refocused her attention onto his gorgeous plump lips. Regret at not attempting to kiss him after hoodiegate was replaced by a mental image of biting his bottom lip and just not letting go...

'...Kitty? Advice? I can see you're having a..uh...difficult morning. Want me to leave you alone?'

Great. Advice. Always with the advice. But did a single person in this villa ever actually listen to the advice? No. Did they thank her for the advice? No. Did they often do the exact opposite of the advice? Yes. Yes they did. Every single time.

Kitty downed the next glass of pina colada in one.

'Ok Noah. Hit me. What's up?'

Noah smiled. Visibly relieved, he perched on the edge of the next lounger and leant forward.

'Well...I'm so happy things are working out with Hope now'

Fuck no, not a Nope talk.

'And I'd really like to do something special for her'

Fuckity fuck.

'And I thought maybe I could spell something out for her across the lawn tonight and take her up to the terrace so she can look down and read it. I saw the rose bushes and yeah...uh maybe scattering petals into words? But I'm not always good with words. I don't know what to say. The L word is a bit strong. I could ask her if she'd like to make us official. Tell her I care. I don't know. Nothing seems quite right'.

With that, his shoulders slumped forward slightly and he looked at Kitty with those big soulful eyes.

Kitty felt a surge of a rum induced confidence. She was sick to death of being asked for advice. And of Nope. And of stupid, stupid romance. All of those factors might have had a part to play in the response given to Noah's earnest plea.

'Well, Noah. That's just lovely. How sweet. How very Nope of you. I think I know the perfect phrase for you to spell out for Hope'

He smiled. 'Yeah'?

Kitty dramatically waves her arm across the air, as if laying out an imaginary banner.

'Hope...your pussy whips me like no other'

Noah's mouth drops open. He didn't look angry. Just stunned.

'Sounds great, right? Sums up your relationship nicely, don't you think? Now if you don't mind I've got some rum to get back to'.

Noah's mouth was still slightly open as he stood and slowly walked away. He looked back once, shook his head, and then just kept on walking.

Kitty poured another drink. Very aware that the previous conversation would soon spread around the villa and have one of two possible outcomes. Either people would take it as a sign to leave her the hell alone or there would be a raging Hope in front of her within the next thirty minutes.

Before she could even take a sip she turned to find another intruder in the next lounger.

Graham. Ugh. He was literally the worst.

'Alreet Kitty?'

Kitty looked over the top of her sunglasses. 'Fuck off crab boy. I'm busy'.

Kitty laid back and closed her eyes. She could hear Graham shuffling for a minute and then standing up without saying a word.

Fuck. More footsteps padded on the grass. Although this time they sounded pissed.

'Kitty!'

She didn't need to open her eyes to know that it was Hope stood in front of her. He voice as demanding and controlling as ever.

Kitty sighed. 'Yes, Hope?'

'What the hell were you and Noah just talking about? He's just come over to the beanbags and is just sat looking at the palm of his hand. Did you say something to him? Did you hit on him? You're clearly very unstable at the moment. I don't really care what is going on for you to be honest. I'm sure you brought it on yourself. But I do care if you're hitting on Noah. Tell me. Now'

Kitty stretched and sat up. She looked under her lounger and shook her head.

Hope sneered. 'Uh, what are you doing?'

Kitty raised one finger, demanding that Hope wait a moment. She stood up, walking behind the lounger, clearly searching for something that just isn't there.

Laying back on the lounger, and sipping on her drink, Kitty shrugs.

'I'm sorry Hope. I'd really love to answer all of your questions but it would appear that I'm all out of fucks. There isn't a single one to be found. Don't hate me cause you ain't me. Bitch'.

Hope clenched and shook her fists. Her fury and outrage clear. She stormed off, shouting over her shoulder 'Good luck with the next public vote after this behaviour Kitty. The public loves me. You're done!'

And peace returned.

This was amazing. Kitty thought of all the times she'd tried to be sweet, kind and considerate to everyone around her, only to have a constant shit cloud following her around, raining down little brown pellets at her every time she thought she was happy. With him.

The last of the pitcher was drained into the glass and Kitty lied down again. The sunshine was stunning and all she could hear was the sound of a lizard making its way across some nearby tiles. Bliss.

'Get over there NOW Noah. Tell her she can't talk to me like that. If you don't stand up for me....'

The ranting continued but the combination of sunshine, the smell of the cocktail, and a growing sense of finally having some control meant that Kitty could block it out.

Noah wasn't going to come and confront her. She was sure of that. The Pussy Whip King he might be, but a fighter he isn't. And maybe, just maybe he'll finally see Hope's true colours.

Just as Kitty was congratulating herself on her best morning in the villa yet she heard a sound that made her stomach do a somersault so violent she felt like it threw her body in the air.

'Kitty'

The word was said in the softest of Scottish accents and suddenly the emotions of the past few days were back. Except that this time they were mixed with rum. A dangerous combination.

No tears. No fucking tears.

'Can I sit down Kitty?'

She managed a nod. But kept looking ahead.

Bobby didn't aim for the next lounger and instead sat on the edge of Kitty's leaning his arm across her legs, his torso facing her as he attempted to make eye contact through the sunglasses.

Don't take them off.

Kitty reached up and pushed the glasses to the top of her head, wanting to soak up the beautiful boy in front of her.

Damn it.

And there she was. Looking straight into the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. And she was lost. Until the boy spoke.

'So, Kitty, I think we need to talk'. His hand reached up and tentatively touched her shoulder. 'I think I need to explain to you that Casa Amor really messed with my head. I care about you so, so much. But suddenly you were there with these new guys. And you weren't even coupled with me before you went...'

'Bobby. Stop. You've said this already. Yesterday, remember? And the day before that?'

Bobby continued as if Kitty hadn't spoken.

'And so yeah, I heard you want to couple up with me, which is a surprise but great'.

'You also said that yesterday. And the day before'

But he continued on...

'I like you but I really want to take things slow'

And that was it. After hearing different variations of those words three times in three days, the red mist finally descended.

'Bobby. You have licked my pussy. We fucked in the hideaway four times in one night and again in the shower the next morning. I have told you at every opportunity how much I care. You've been inside me. You said you'd leave the villa for me. You had a fight with Henrik over me. You motherfucking booped me.

I was faithful in Casa Amor and then when I got back, I didn't even get as much as a dry hump. And I wanted more than a dry hump Bobby.

I badly wanted it.

We are so far beyond going slow that it isn't even funny'.

Kitty wasn't sure if it was just the rum coursing through her veins but she thought she could almost see Bobby...glitching. For a split second it was like his whole body flickered in front of her. She blinked and then he was back. He was smiling at her.

'I'm really glad we had this chat Kitty. I'm going to go for a swim'.

This time it was Kitty's turn to stare open-mouthed. What in the hell was wrong with that boy? She watched as he stood up. She tried not to think about how it felt when that body pressed against her. Sweating. Panting. Hard.

Bobby ran across the lawn and cannonballed into the pool. He resurfaced, laughing and joking.

The empty glass fell to the floor as Kitty massaged her temples.

'I cannot deal with this anymore'. She said to no one in particular.

She raised her head to the sky and bellowed.

'Do you hear me? I am sick of this Truman Show, Groundhog Day, Fifty First Dates bullshit. The boy needs help for his fucking amnesia. Help him!'

And with a whimper...'help me'.

With a sense of dread, Kitty realised someone was approaching from her left. She was relieved to see it was Gary...carrying what looked like an unopened bottle of Prosecco.

He sat down on the next lounger with a grin.

'I stashed this in a bush during one of the parties, without the crew seeing me. Thought now seemed like a good time to open it.'

He sighed.

'So Chelsea is totally cracking on with Henrik. So that's a thing'.

Kitty stood up, wobbled a bit on her rum fueled legs and then laid down next to Gary, getting enveloped by his arms in a comforting hug without even noticing it happening.

As she thought about the boy in the pool who had every piece of her heart, even though his poor confused brain couldn't remember it, she also sighed.

'Gary, now would be an excellent time to open it.'

And so he did.


End file.
